Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a storage device, a computing device including the storage device, and an operation method of the computing device.
A data transfer rate of a network is increasing as network technologies develop. The increase in the data transfer rate of the network may allow an increasing amount and a variety of different types of data to be transmitted over the network. Generally, data is transmitted over the network by using a modulator-demodulator (MODEM).
A transmitting terminal may modulate and transmit data through a modem. A receiving terminal may receive and demodulate data through a modem. In the receiving terminal, the received and demodulated data may be transmitted to a processor. The processor may store the received data in a memory or a storage device.
As the types and the amount of data to be transmitted over the network increase, the number of times that the receiving terminal receives data through the modem may increase. As the number of times that the receiving terminal receives data through the modem increases, the number of times that the processor of the receiving terminal is occupied by network communication may increase.